Delicious: Emily's Hopes and Fears/Emily's Garden
This is the third restaurant in Emily's Hopes and Fears. During Patrick's journey, Emily lets Paige stay home. Goals Dialogue Level 21 - Having A Ball! *The kids swim in the pool. *Snuggford Radio: Hey, hey! Marty Party here... LOVE from Snuggford's ONLY "Mayhem in the A.M." Morning Zoo Radio Hour! *Snuggford Radio: You know I heard it's so hot out there the cows are giving powdered milk! Yuk, yuk! *Snuggford Radio: Here Martha Reeves & the Vandellas with Heatwave! "Whenever I'm with him..." *Brigid: Ugh! I swear that radio station gets more insufferable by the day. *Paige: Wanna go swimming! *Emily: You will, Paige- once you get better, I promise. *Kids leave the pool. *"Don't get too close to her - she's got blueberry-it is! *Brigid: Why those little- *Evelyn: Easy! *Grace comes to the place. *Grace: Can Paige play? *Emily: Paige would love that, Grace. *Emily: Though she's not up for any running around. *Grace: Maybe she can watch me play with my ball? *Brigid: That sounds wonderful, dear... *Brigid: …just keep the ball out of my son's flower beds! *Grace's throwing a ball. *Evelyn goes inside, and Brigid leaves the place. During the level *Grace throws the ball. Afterward *Grace: Look at my ball, Paige! *Paige: Cooool! *Grace throws a ball. *Grace: Huh-uh. My mommy bought it just for me! *Grace: Mommy said I can play wif it as much as I want as long as I don't get dirty or take it outside. *Paige: Can I hold it? *Grace: NO! It's mine! *Sharon enters the place to warn Grace. *Sharon: GRACE. MIRIAM. STEPFORD. Level 22 - Combo Crazy! *Sharon: You march home RIGHT this instant, young lady. *Grace: NO! I wanna stay with Paige! *Sharon: It would be just my luck to have her get blue dots all over her face during pageant season. *Emily: Oh, it isn't contagious - none of us have gotten sick. *Sharon: Oh... well... that may be, dear... *Sharon: …but if the other parents even THINK Grace is carrying something... *Sharon: …they'll use it as excuse to ban her from competition. *Sharon: You know how those "pageant moms" can be. *Sharon: Grace Miriam don't you DARE ruin your French manicure! *Sharon and Grace leave the place. Afterward *Grace enter the place. *Grace: Look, Paige! I drew a picture of you! *Emily: Oh... why it's Paige, with blue dots on her face... *Emily: That's a lovely finger-painting, Grace. Thank you! *Sharon enters the place. *Sharon: Grace, are you finger-painting WITHOUT supervision from your art tutor? *Grace drops the picture. *Sharon: Gasp! That's an Alberto Gaulier original! Do you know how hard it will be to CLEAN?! *Francois climbs to the pool. *Francois: CANNON BAAAAAALLLLLLL!! *Francois jumps into the pool and splash! *Emily: Er… At least the dress is clean? *Sharon leaves the place. Level 23 - Ice Cream Frenzy *Emily: She's been feeling much better lately... *Emily: Any sign it'll go away on its own? *Allison: If it's virus, then yes, that's possible. *Allison: If it's not... well... we just need to find the right treatment. *Grace enters the place. *Allison: The good news is that it's not getting worse - and I can confirm that it's not contagious. *Grace places the drawing. *Grace: Then Paige and I can have a sleepover! *Emily: Well... um... *Emily: Let me talk to your mom about it, okay hon? *Grace goes to Paige. *Paige: My daddy's gonna bring me a flower treat that's gonna make me all better! *Emily sobs again. *Evelyn: There, there dear. *Allison: Fathers often feel helpless in these situations... *Allison: Patrick's flower is likely a valid goose chase, but his heart is in the right place. *Allison: Then again, most medications DO derive from plants. *Grace and Allison leave the place. Afterward *Paige throws the ball, Francois is laying over the pool and Antonio enters the place. Antonio waters the flowers. *Chuck delivers the present. *Chuck: Is... Is there... a Paige O'Malley here? *Emily: Right over there. *Chuck: Of course she'd love to be bed-ridden. *Chuck pushes to the left. *Evelyn: Go on, Paige. Open it! *Paige opens the present. *Edward: Surpriiiiiise! *Edward places a gift for Paige. *Paige opens the jack-in-the-box. *Paige: Wow! Thank you, Grappa! *Grace: I got a ball! *Edward: Why that's very pretty, Grace! *Edward: Here you are, Paige, let me show how to it make it play music! Level 24 - Hide and Seek *Grace enters the place. *Sharon: Gra-aaaace! *Grace ran to Paige before Sharon enters. *Sharon: Grace? *Emily: I haven't seen her, Sharon. *Sharon: Well... if you do, will you send her over? *Sharon: She has a full schedule today and can't afford to waste any more time cheering up Paige. *Sharon leaves the place. *Brigid: Why that little- *Evelyn: Easy! During the level *Emily finds Grace! Afterward *Grace is shown. She plays with Paige. *Grace: Look, now I'm sick, too! *Grace has blue spots! *Sharon: Gra-aaaace! *Grace hides quick! *Emily: You still haven't found her? *Sharon: No... of course, she has been known to run off. *Francois: Who can blame her? *Sharon: Excuse me? Level 25 - All Or Nothing *Sharon enters. *Sharon: Graaa-aace! *Sharon: Ugh! Where is that girl?*Grace reveals. *Sharon: Grace - come with me RIGHT NOW! *Grace come to Sharon. *Allison: Everyone - FREEZE! *Allison: Your daughter is showing the same symptoms as Paige. *Emily: But... but I thought it wasn't contagious. *Allison: We did too... *Allison: …but right now both girls must be kept away from other people. *Allison: I'll be back later to run some tests. *Sharon: But... but... *Allison leaves the place. *Grace: Mommy, will I get presents now, too? *Sharon calls. *Sharon: Yes, I need a lawyer who specializes in civil disputes involving MEDICAL NEGLIGENCE. *Sharon leaves the place. *Evelyn: It's not your fault, Emily. *Emily: Oh, why isn't Patrick HERE? *Grace, Evelyn and Paige go inside. Afterward *Sharon enters to warn them. *Sharon: This is YOUR fault! *Emily: I am SO sorry, Sharon. *Emily: The doctors told me there was no chance of Paige passing to on. *Sharon: HOW is she going to enter pageants with BLUE DOTS on her face? *Francois: Well... she'd be a shoe-in at the Little Ms. Snuggford Blueberry Festival pageant. *Emily: I feel Terrible for Grace... but I didn't even know she was here! *Sharon: Of course not! You never pay attention to anything! *Emily: ME? She's YOUR daughter. *Sharon: And aren't you JEALOUS! THAT'S why you let her get sick! *Sharon: You couldn't stand Grace getting all the attention, the accolades - admit it! *Emily: The only people I'm jealous of are people who don't have to live near you! *Sharon: Well I NEVER! *Sharon leaves away. *Emily: Sharon, wait!! Level 26 - Edward the Magician *Francois jumps into the pool! He gets off the pool and tries to do it again. *Emily: Okay, girls... the other children will be here soon. *Emily: We need to get you inside. *Paige: Pleeeease, Mommy! Just one more Francois splishy splash! *Edward comes outside. *Francois splashes into the pool. He gets off the pool and tries to do again. *Grace and Paige go off the bed. Allison enters the place. *Allison: Mrs. Stepford, I'd like to run some tests on Grace, with your permission. *Sharon: Of course. *Allison: We can't assume she got this from Paige... *Allison: …there may be another source of contagion out there. *Allison: Testing will take hours, maybe days. Be prepared for... *Francois: CANNONBAAAAAALLLLL!!! *It splashes, and it washed away Grace's blue spots! *Allison does a facepalm. *Allison: OR we can just douse her with water... *Grace: Yay! I'm cured! *'Washing away the spots' *Sharon: You are in SO much trouble, young lady! *Sharon leaves anyway. *Allison: Er… do you mins if we don't mention this to my supervising physician? *Paige: Is Grace's mommy mad at Paige? *Edward: No... No... that's just how she always looks... *Edward: Uhm… You wanna see a trick? I just have to find these... uhm… During the level *Emily hands Edward the feathers. Afterward *Grace throws a ball. *Paige: Can I see your ball? *Grace: I told you, "no"! It's MINE! *Sharon comes. *Sharon: Come along, Grace! *Grace: Why? I don't want to go home! *Sharon: You know why! *Sharon: As a matter of fact I FORBID you to come to this house EVER again! Level 27 - Limited Space *Antonio dances. *Antonio: Oooh, ooh, ah, ah, ah! Ee ee ee! *Edward: Watch this, Pumpkin - crazy dance! *Edward dances and fell. *Francois does the juggle. *Until the balloon splashes to Francois' head. *Emily: She's been like this all morning... *Emily: I swear her illness is getting worse since Grace stopped coming over. *Edward: We need to find a way to get her spirits up. *Brigid: Leave it to me. *Antonio, Edward and Francois: YOU?! *Brigid: Yes ME. Why not? *Antonio: Well, no offense sweetheart, but as people go you're not exactly the uh… er… um... *Francois: "Nicest"? *Antonio: I was going to say "lighthearted". *Brigid: I'm going to make a phone call. *Brigid, Edward and Antonio go inside. Afterward *Grace enters the place. *Grace: Can Paige play? *Emily: Grace... does your mom know you're over here? *Emily: I'm not sure it's a good idea right now, sweetheart. *Grace: Is it because I didn't share my ball! *Emily: Girls... it won't be forever, okay? *Grace leaves the place. *Paige: When's Daddy coming home with my flower?! *Paige: I want my daddy! *Paige cries. *Edward: She'll be alright, you'll see... *Edward: We just need to get her mind off things, that's all. Level 28 - Cleaning Frenzy *Emily: Pumpkin, would you like me to set up the projection screen by the pool? *Evelyn: That's a good idea! Are there any movies you'd like to see? *Brigid enters the place. *Brigid: Ooooh, Paige! There's someone here to see you! *Kate enters the place! *Paige: Auntie Kate! *Brigid: Told you I'd make her smile! *Kate: how are you, Pumpkin-Munchkin? *Paige: I'm sick. *Kate: I know... your dad and Nana Brigid told me... *Kate: …but I'm going to be here for a while so we can have some fun! *Kate: What do you say to that? *Paige: Yaaaaay! *Kate: Any word from my brother? *Emily: Nothing... Though I guess there aren't a lot of phones that for up north. *Kate: He'll come through, trust me. *Kate and Emily hug! *Kate, Edward and Brigid go inside. Afterward *Inside Emily's Place... *Kate goes downstairs to main room. *Emily: I just wish he were HERE right now, you know? *Kate: He got some of our grandpops in him, I guess. *Kate: But know this, Emily - Patrick loves you and Paige more than his own life. *Kate: If he's convinced leaving was the only thing he could do to help Paige... *Kate: …then he has his reasons. *Emily: I haven't gone this long without hearing his voice since we started dating. *Kate: He'll call or send word - as soon as he's able. *Kate: In the meantime, you can lean on us. *Emily leans on Kate. Level 29 - Golden Minute *Snuggford Radio: Hey, hey! I got a letter from Antonio writing to his little niece Paige... my BIGGEST fan. *Snuggford Radio: Roses are red, Violets are blue *Grace enters the place. *Snuggford Radio: Hope you're getting better soon Paige, 'cause we all love you! *Brigid: Ooooh! *Snuggford Radio: Speaking of fans, is it hout out there? Because I just saw a chicken lay an omelet! *Grace sneaks in the garden. Antonio keeps watering. *Paige: Grace! *Emily: I'm sorry, sweetheart - but you still can't visit with Paige. *Emily: Now go find your mom, okay? *Grace leaves the place, Brigid and Kate go inside, especially Antonio. Afterward *Emily goes to kiss Paige. *Emily: I'm going to make you a snack inside, Pumpkin. *Emily: I'll be right back. *Grace enters the place. *Grace: Paige, psst! *Grace: I'm sorry I wouldn't let you play wif my ball. *Grace: It's why your mommy won't let us play wif each other, I think... *Grace: Here. You can keep this. *Emily: Okay, Paige! Time to wake up and eat. *Emily delivers food. There's a ball! Level 30 - Entertainment Frenzy *Grace enters the place. She comes to Paige. Then she lay and hug. *'Paige and Grace BFFs' *Sharon comes to the place. Emily goes to Sharon. *Emily: I'm sorry, Sharon, I didn't see her sneak into the yard. *Sharon: No... that's- that's okay. *Saron: Er… that is... I could possible free up some time in her schedule to be here. *Sharon: …if that's okay with you? *Emily: Paige would love that. *Sharon: Grace said something about Patrick leaving to find a flower flor Paige... *Sharon: …something about a cure, I believe? *Emily: Patrick thinks there might me some botanical cure. *Emily: He's gone way up north... he hasn't been able to call. *Sharon: I see. *Sharon thinks. *Sharon: That's a very brave thing for him to do. *Sharon leaves the place. Afterward *Francois goes to Paige, and Edward enter the place. *Edward: Any word yet from Patrick? *Emily: No... I'm starting to get really worried. *Edard: Patrick is smart and very capable - he'll be okay. *Emily: I know it's just... he can be so reckless sometimes. *Edward: "Spontaneous" is the word you used to use. *Emily: I did - didn't I? *Edward: He'll get word to you soon - a postcard, telegram, something. *Emily: I just wish I could have some kind of sign that he's okay. *Edward: Unfortunately, life doesn't work like that. *There was a truck surprise! *Truck *Whoomp Whoomp*